A Few of My Favorite Things
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: Sex and Chocolate...what more do you need? MattxXxMello


The various wooden cupboards closed with dull thuds as Mello stomped around the small apartment kitchen, desperate for something that was, or at least containing, chocolate. His eyes glimmered with hope as he flung open the last drawer under the microwave. Nothing.

Unsuccessful, he shot his now deadly gaze towards the living room, where the faint sounds of DDR could be heard. Matt was, as always, wasting the day playing some half-assed video game, instead of out getting them some food... and more importantly, chocolate.

_God_ he hated that bastard.

Feeling it was useless to scour the kitchen again, Mello retreated into the living room, the "Perfect!"'s and "Great!"'s becoming louder by the second.

He stood by the TV, watching Matt jumping around on the plastic game-mat for a bit, until he ripped out the cord connecting the mat to the TV in fury.

"What the fuck?" Matt slammed his foot to the pad, trying to get a response out of it. He looked up to see Mello standing, twirling the cord in his fingers. "Why the hell did you do that?! I was ten seconds away from an A on that stupid song!"

"Instead of playing those fuck-tarded games of yours, maybe you should be getting me some chocolate. I haven't had any in five fucking hours, and it's your responsibility to keep the kitchen stocked." Mello whacked the TV's power button to stop the continuous, annoying voice from shouting "Miss!"

"Everything's about chocolate with you, isn't it?" Matt squinted his eyes at him angrily. "I already bought you some, it's in your room. Thanks a lot for screwing up my game." He grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up.

Mello blinked and felt a slight blush at his cheeks, almost feeling sorry for being so quick to blame Matt. However, it didn't last long, as he spotted the bar lying on his bed and rushed to devour it. He had closed the door, and was free to enjoy it like the little chocolate-whore he was... on his back, propped up by the pillows, sucking on the chocolate and stroking himself.

Chocolate and sex… his two favourite things.

Well, it wasn't really sex, but it was the best he could do for the moment.

He finished off the bar quickly, almost as fast as his guilt about Matt rushing back to him. He brought a chocolate smudged finger to his temple and massaged it slightly in annoyance. If he wanted to jack off, he was going to have to clear his stupid conscience first.

He stood up quickly, tossing the chocolate bar wrapper to the floor and opened the door quietly, expecting Matt to be back at DDR, trying to get that A.

What he didn't expect was to see Matt's back to him, sitting on the couch with his hands down playing on his GameBoy... or so he thought.

Mello continued to stay silent as he made his way across the room. As he got closer to Matt, he heard quiet whispers that sounded a little to sexy for gaming.

And then, he realized Matt wasn't holding a GameBoy after all.

Matt's fingers were wrapped around his arousal, pumping roughly up and down, while he panted, "Mello... oh _fuck_ yes, Mello."

"Matt...?" Mello exhaled sharply, eyes widening in disbelief.

Said gamer whipped his head around, eyes glazed over. "_What_?" he snapped, not seeming at all upset with being caught.

Mello continued gaping at him... but then thought over just how hot it was to think of Matt as his little cigarette-addicted slut.

"Get the hell over here and help me with this," Matt barked, taking one of his gloves in his teeth and pulled it off, throwing it to the side.

Grinning internally, Mello grasped Matt's vest by the collar, forcing him to his feet. "I don't think I'll be taking any orders from you," he contradicted aggressively, grinding against him mercilessly until Matt was practically shaking. "Do you have anymore chocolate?"

Matt shuddered, nodding his head. "I keep a bunch in my room for when you lose your temper."

"Go get it, bitch."

Matt obliged, returning seconds later with a few bars in his hands.

Mello reached out and grabbed one of them, ripping it open sexily and jamming half of it down his throat before throwing the rest to the side. He proceeded to drop to his knees, taking Matt's entire length in his mouth.

"Fuck...that's even…nnh...better than...oh gods...I imagined it…mmm," Matt dropped his head, struggling to say upright as the chocoholic sucked him off.

With half a bar of melted chocolate coating his mouth, Mello had no trouble savouring the erection immensely. He grabbed Matt's hips and pressed closer and closer until he was practically choking on the formidable arousal.

Matt entangled his fingers in the red-blonde hair beneath him, gasping obscenities and Mello's name.

Suddenly, his now pulsating erection was removed from the hot orifice. "You can't fucking stop now..." Matt gasped, tightening his grip in the hair and attempting to force the mouth back around his need.

"Screw that... I have stuff to take care of too." Mello shoved Matt to the floor and reached behind him to pick up the discarded chocolate bar. He tore out the last half and stuck it in his mouth. "Lie on your stomach."

"You're not going to..." Matt watched Mello suck on his sticky, chocolate stained fingers. "You are... aren't you?"

Mello slipped the wet appendages out of his mouth with a satisfying plopping sound. "What the hell were you expecting? Now do I have to force you on your stomach or what?" He reached out to Matt's head, snapping off the goggles and sling-shotting them away.

Reluctantly, Matt lay out on the dirty apartment floor and held his breath in anticipation. Quickly, Mello's lubricated fingers pressed into him, stretching the tight area out and probing as deep as they could go until he was satisfied with the space.

And as quickly as the fingers were taken out, they were replaced by something much larger. Matt's face was buried in the carpet, but Mello could just barely make out a muffled scream.

"Feeling okay, Matt?" Mello teased, slowly removing himself, holding solidly onto Matt's hips, and slamming back in.

"Fuck...you...Mello," Matt hissed, facing so his mouth wasn't muted by the floor.

"I think you've got it backwards," Mello grinned, grasping Matt's dark red hair and pulling it towards him, while forcing in again. This time, Mello's erection hit against a certain spot that Matt responded to much better, lifting his head up to moan in approval.

"Whatever the hell you just did... do it again." Matt turned his head to narrow his eyes at Mello.

"I already told you I'm not going to take orders, Matt." Mello paused his thrusting. "You're going to have to beg."

"Hell no! You can forget that," Matt growled. "Just fuck me, okay?"

"That's too bad... I guess I can just get off myself." Mello started to stand up, knowing Matt would cave.

"No! Please, damn it! Fuck me senseless Mello, _please_!" he cried, hands clenching around what he wished could be Mello's egoistical throat, but were merely air.

"Gladly," Mello smirked, slamming into him mercilessly. His tempo sped up rapidly, fuelled by the now continuous exclaims of "fuck me harder!" coming from Matt.

An incomparable warm, prickling feeling started in Matt's stomach as he neared the climax he had been desiring all night.

And then, as Mello collided with that delicious spot one last time, he was soaring in ecstasy. The final tightening of Matt's convulsing prostate had Mello flying as well, inhaling deeply from exertion.

Once Matt had caught his breath, he rolled out from under his seme, pressing his mouth up against Mello's ear. "I have chocolate syrup, too," he whispered seductively.

"Oh _hell_ yes."

--  
R&R, please! ;D


End file.
